Daylight Rising
by ForeverDancerGirl
Summary: Bella isn't as weak as everyone thinks she is. Edward left and she's broken, but realizes who she was. An angel. Not just any angel. Princess Isabella of the Angels. In a chance meeting can Edward win her back? New enemies, set to kill. Can they make it?
1. Prologue

**Another story from my messed up head. :) Hope you guys like this one. I came up with this idea a long, long time ago and I never pursued it. Now I am. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Full Summary: Bella isn't as weak as everyone thinks she is. Edward left and she's broken, but realizes who she was. An angel. Not just any angel. Princess Isabella of the Angels. In a chance meeting can Edward win her back? New enemies, set to kill. Can they make it?

Prologue

His smile dazzled me. His scent surrounded me. At once I knew all of this was in my head. He was gone. I had him back and then I let him go! How could I be such a idiot! I had right back in my arms, and then I let _them_ take him away from me. They took him from me!

I felt my feet take over as my mind wandered. I was running. Running and nothing else. I had to try, even if it was a feeble attempt, I had to attempt to save him! I wouldn't let them take him from me again. I wasn't the same girl I used to be. Actually, I was. I was the Bella before Forks. I had the power to save him, I just had to try.

I ran faster. Had Edward and I been racing I would probably be right next to him if not ahead. I was fast. Fast and powerful and _nothing_ could stop me! Nothing except for the dark presence I could sense trapping me. They were everywhere. They had caught up to me. I was screwed.

"Ah. Princess Bella. What did you say? Oh yes. 'Trapped like a rat!'" he cackled. I looked around. They _did_ have me trapped. The Volturi stood around me in a tight circle and I could see no way out. No way out but one. Up. "What? No smart-ass remark? No sarcastic come back? The great Isabella at a loss for words? Ha!" he laughed. I gave him my biggest smirk. "Well, dumbass, you have me caught in the middle of the circle. There's no where to _run_," I said as I raised my arms up like I was surrendering. Before he had a chance to say another word I continued, " BUT, I don't have to run." I smiled. I felt my back arch, my shoulder blades shift position. I felt my muscles tense and release. My back arched painfully one more time and I was free. I jumped into the air and flapped. I was getting away! Then I realized one horrible thing.

It hurt to flap. It hurt to shift. Damn it! My wing hadn't healed yet. I looked to my right and saw that it still drooped and I could barely move it. I could glide, but not for long. After a while my wing would become dead weight and I'll be going towards the ground at five hundred miles per hour in a painful pencil dive. I was screwed. Even if I could make it to the castle I would be weak. My wing might never heal again and what kind of an angel can't fly? A fallen one. I wasn't going back there! I had to figure something out. But what?

I was caught up in my horror filled thought when I heard a inhuman scream. "No!" It sounded like Alice! I realized I was closer to the castle than I thought, but her scream did _not_ sound good. I heared a horrible ripping sound like glass being shattered and realized I may already be too late. I felt myself starting to black out as purple smoke arose from my home, right where my love should be.

**So, you guys probably hate me, but I like doing it this way! I decided to set it up kind of like Stephenie Meyer set up the books. You know, where she has sort of a glimpse into the future as the prologue. I hope I intrigued you guys enough to review and read some more! Depending on how many reviews I get: I may update either today, or Wednesday. Thanks for reading and remember Reviews = Love! P.S. Sorry it's so short but its a prologue and I didn't want to give too much away.**


	2. Haunted

**Wow. I got a lot of response to this story in so little time. Thank you to everyone who added me as a writer to your alerts and favorites and thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts. **While I was writing this author's note I got my first review! So I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lionnara! ****

**Reviews make me happy :) Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that honor is all Stephenie Meyer's. I do not own the songs mentioned in here either,**

**Chapter One: Haunted**

I opened my eyes to see that he was gone. I called out to him time and time again but he never answered back. I stumbled into the forest after him. How could he leave me like this?

I realized I had my iPod in my back pocket. I remembered that I had been listening to it on the way home. I remembered it but it didn't feel like it had happened. This whole day seemed like a blur. I stumbled around the forest hoping that it was just a bad dream and that any moment I would wake up in _his_ arms. I felt as though a part of me had been ripped out and left a gaping hole in its place. I pulled out my iPod and turned it to a song that was almost dead on what I was feeling right now. Haunted by Taylor Swift.

Music has always helped me, but it seemed the words only showed me how bad things were.

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

I feel my legs go out and I feel myself hit the cold, muddy ground. I know I should get up, and go home before something finds me, but I can't find the strength to move. All I can think of is his words. I remember the coldness in his eyes. I never would have thought that I would see _my_ Edward like that. His eyes had never been so cold.

Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you  
>He would try to take away my pain<br>And he just might make me smile  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

All I could think of was him walking away from me. Leaving me here in the forest, alone. Alone.

I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.<p>

I can feel myself starting to sing under my breath along with her. I sound so... hysterical.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<p>

By the time I get to this part I'm singing as loud as I can.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<p>

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
>Never thought I'd see it...<p>

As the song comes to a close I realize how much that song fits right now. It's pitch black outside and the only light is coming from the moon up above me. I faintly hear that someone is calling out something that sounds like my name. What was my name again? I feel so lost. I look up at the moon to see that it was a full harvest moon. I always loved the moon when it was like this. I looked up at it.

I felt a odd shift in my upper back. It started hurting uncontrollably after that. I've had minor back pains before, but never like this. I couldn't bear it. It hurt so bad I started to cry. My shoulder blades seemed to be _moving_. I felt my back arch under the pressure and then my face hit the ground. My back was almost _pulsing._ I felt it arch one more time and the felt the skin tear. It didn't really _hurt _it just felt... odd. I looked up and could not believe my eyes. Attached to my back were two **giant** wings! My back was still aching and I had a horrible headache.

I leaned over to lay down onto the damp ground and as soon as my head hit the ground it all became too much for me. I felt memories coming back to me as the blackness consumed me.

**I had a hard time leaving it at this. I wanted to continue, but I thought this may be a good stopping place. Reviews will definitely make the updating process faster ;) So what did you think? Have any predictions for what's coming after this? Review , review, review! LOL, first two reviewers get the next chappy dedicated to them. That means I need two reviews before I update. Uh oh! Better get started! Thanks for reading! :) ~FDG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated I have a new profile and I came back and read over this and decided I wanted to continue it. It is being completely rewritten and posted on my new profile. My penname is: PhoenixLoveStory . I really want to thank everyone who read this and I really hope you come check out the rewrite. It should be up either tonight (12/11/11) or tomorrow. Thank you so much! ~ Jessica**


End file.
